Quilge Opie
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Executive Hunting Captain of the first Jagdarmee | team = First Jagdarmee | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon | manga debut = Chapter 487 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} is the of the first Jagdarmee of the Vandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 12 Known as Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 Appearance Quilge's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has round spectacles that feature an in-built two-way radio in their frame, allowing him to maintain contact with the Vandenreich's base of operations even while located within Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak. Personality Quilge has a strongly authoritative personality, as shown through his command to the subjugated Arrancar to kneel in front of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 12 As noted by his subordinates, Quilge often acts in a barbarous manner when individuals do not understand the true meaning of his words. He is also critical of the actions of his subordinates, namely when they took a long time to realize that he had been attacked by Loly and Menoly.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 15 Despite his casual nature, Quilge is shown as particularly unforgiving to those who show any signs of resistance. He is also highly arrogant, namely when he derides Aizen's choice of subordinates in the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc and Menoly Mallia.]] At the Jagdarmee camp in Hueco Mundo, Quilge looks on as the captives are lined up, ready for selection. After one of his subordinates tells him something, Quilge stands up and calls for the attention of his captives. He explains that they will hold a selection tournament to decide which of the captives lives, which involves him killing them one after another. If they wish to live they are to kneel and lick his boots. He stabs an Arrancar that speaks up, telling them all that they will have to undergo a further admission test after selection. He is attacked by two of the captives and complains about how long it takes his subordinates to show concern for him. Quilge states that their swords were supposed to have been taken. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia cast off their cloaks and introduce themselves, before being swiftly put down by Quilge, who breaks Menoly's sword in the process. He tells his subordinates to beat them but not kill them as "his majesty" wishes to collect "idiots with guts". As he talks about the quality of Aizen's Arrancar, including Harribel, he is attacked by Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 11-20 As Mila Rose and Apacci argue, Sung-Sun challenges Quilge and his unit by herself, referring to her comrades as monkeys.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 2 When his unit is defeated, Quilge offers them all the chance to surrender, insisting that working with Harribel again in their service, something they should enjoy doing. His offer serves to anger the Arrancar, who advise him not to underestimate their capabilities. Upon their decision. Quilge states that it is such a pity to have to fight them.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 7-9 When Ichigo Kurosaki arrives, he has defeated the three Arrancar, standing over their incapacitated forms as he shows interest in the arrival of a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Quilge states that they had been told about Ichigo and that he should be dealt with quickly. As Ichigo realizes that his opponents are Quincy, Quilge confirms his suspicion and draws his blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 6-11 As they fight, Ichigo surprises Quilge by sending one of his own Heilig Pfeil back at him. After Ichigo counters more arrows with a Getsuga Tenshō, Quilge comments upon the ineffectiveness of his arrows in dealing with Ichigo and is surprised when Ichigo comments that Uryū Ishida's arrows are weaker than his.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-8 He refuses to divulge any more information to Ichigo. He receives an order from Juhabach to finish him off immediately and uses his Quincy: Vollständig. As he emerges in a new angelic form, Quilge tells Ichigo that he will teach him the true power of this form. Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 8-17 Quilge commences his attack on Ichigo, claiming that he will be the one to punish him. He notices Ichigo observing his Letzt Stil and tells him that it is different, claiming that the Letzt Stil Ichigo knows of is too weak and a concept that died out 200 years ago. He explains that Sōken Ishida held on to the old Letzt Stil, but that it is as different from Vollständig as heaven and earth. Ichigo cuts him off, saying that he doesn't care about the past and that he gets that Vollständig is different from Uryū's powers. He then calls Quilge's form "disgusting" and unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō on him. Quilge survives, telling Ichigo he should aim before slashing and that he has no weak points. He then declares that his form should look terrifying to a "treacherous Shinigami" and begins absorbing the reishi from the area around him - including Orihime Inoue's Santen Kesshun. However, before he can attack, his attack is shattered from behind. When he looks to see who it is, he sees Sun-Sung, Mila Rose, and Apacci rising from the sand, having summoned Ayon.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 1-15 Under the orders of the three Arrancar, Ayon attacks Quilge mercilessly.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 1-5 Ayon eventually beats Quilge to the point where the chimeric beast breaks his neck. As soon as his body lands outside of Ayon's reach, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci approach him, with the latter commenting that they may have let Ayon beat him too much. Apacci compliments Quilge on his durability, surprised that Quilge's body is still whole. Quilge unexpectedly stabs her in the chest, commenting that his superiors didn't warn him about Ayon's level of power. Quilge begins to stand up and snaps his neck back into place, noting that he'll have to advise his leader to adjust the strength of the Vandenreich's Blut, but before he does so, he'll have to kill everyone who has stepped up to oppose him.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 12-17 He then uses his Sklaverei technique, allowing him to literally strip away the reishi components that make up Ayon's spiritual body and grafting his body parts onto him. The Tres Bestia retreat with Cyan Sung-Sun using her ability Muda to hide her comrades, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. The power proves to be ineffective against Quilge and he attacks the two Arrancar. He then sets his sights on Chad and Orihime and begins attempting to absorb them as well before he is attacked by Ichigo.Bleach Chapter 493, pages 2-14 Quilge attempts to steal Ichigo's Bankai, but is unable to do so. As Quilge struggles to cope with Ichigo's power and speed, Ichigo asks him why he and Asguiaro Ebern wanted to seal his Bankai. Quilge declines to answer and instead mentally notes the difficulties he is having. As he refutes Ichigo's claim that the Quincy fear Bankai, Kisuke Urahara fires an energy blast which seriously wounds him.Bleach Chapter 498, pages 7-16 After Ichigo enters the Garganta, Quilge lies on the ground. However, as Ichigo reaches the end, he finds the exit sealed. Suddenly, Quilge stands up using Ransōtengai. He says that he will not allow Ichigo to go to Soul Society and will stake his life on the order Juhabach gave him. Ichigo is then entrapped in a spherical barrier as Quilge laughs wildly. He tells Ichigo that it is a pity, as he almost reached Soul Society but now will remain trapped in that cage. Bleach Chapter 499, pages 11-17 As Ichigo tries to escape, Quilge says that it is useless. He explains that Juhabach gave him the the letter J to which he then refers to himself as Quilge Opie of the Jail and tells Ichigo he will never escape. He then decides to finish everyone off before he loses the power he gained from Ayon. However, before he can do anything, he is swiftly split in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 15-16 Equipment Spear: Quilge is shown wielding a spear identical to those of the other members of the First Jagdarmee. The spear itself is sharp enough to pierce through an Arrancar's Hierro with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 10-12 Quincy Cross: Quilge is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 16 Earpiece: Quilge's glasses bear an earpiece that allows him to hear orders from headquarters.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 13 Sanrei Glove: Quilge uses a black Sanrei Glove with the Vandenreich symbol on the back of the hand. He uses this to activate his Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 Medallion: Quilge possesses a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. However, when Quilge uses it on Ichigo Kurosaki, it has no effect on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 6-8 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Quilge has demonstrated immense skill with his sword, easily dispatching Aizen's two subordinates, Menoly Mallia and Loly Aivirrne, in addition to swiftly defeating Harribel's three Fracciónes without getting injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 16 He is also competent enough to fight on par with Ichigo Kurosaki in his Shikai state''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 491, pages 1-6 and hold his own against his Bankai, albeit with some difficulty. High Spiritual Power: Quilge has sufficient spiritual power to seriously wound an Arrancar. He defeated the Tres Bestias with ease,Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16 fought against Ichigo Kurosaki on a near-equal level, and even severely wounded Kisuke Urahara in a surprise attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 13 Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel their techniques. * : A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 9 Quilge was able to both catch and hold onto the Zanpakutō of Emilou Apacci bare-handed with ease, despite it continuing to rotate at a tremendous speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 14 & 19 He took a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki's Shikai without showing any signs of damage to his person.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 6-8 He sustained a full on assault from the Hollow-creature Ayon which resulted in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken neck by simply popping it back into place.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 18-21 It must consciously be kept at full power at all times if to counter an opponent's ability to deal damage over time.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 18 :* : is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 9 It is the only thing capable of generating enough attack strength to go up against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 18 * : This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement.Bleach manga; Chapter 124, page 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 499, page 14 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Quilge is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, unlike most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate military saber.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 489, page 10 * : By materializing two extensions from the sword's guard, Quilge is capable of firing the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 11 His are particularly powerful, able to generate considerable explosions upon impact. He possesses the ability to fire up to six of these arrows simultaneously. According to Ichigo, Quilge's arrows are far more powerful than Uryū Ishida's own.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 4-7 Quincy: Vollständig : Concealed beneath the glove of his uniform, Quilge wears a black glove with the Vandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Quilge emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 10-12 In this form, Quilge gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol. The appearance of his eyes also change dramatically.Bleach Chapter 490, page 13-14 Quilge claims that this form is as different from Quincy: Letzt Stil as heaven is from earth.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 5 *'Flight': Quilge is able to use the Reishi wings he has gained to fly.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10 *'Complete Reishi Dominance': Quilge absorbs a large amount of Reishi at the tip of his spirit weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, Quilge's absorption of Reishi has exponentially increased. He was able to absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo, as well as Orihime Inoue's Santen Kisshun.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 11-15 :* : Uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, Quilge can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 4-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 493, page 9 However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 15 *'Reishi Sword': Quilge can produce a sword made entirely of Reishi from the gauntlet on his left wrist. He can use this sword for both melee attacks and to fire his Quincy arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 9-12 The sword can fire out multiple Heilig Pfeil at the same time.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 13 :*'The Jail': Quilge can fire off Reishi constructs able to forcibly close gateways between dimensions as well as form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 14-18 The strength of these cages is such that not even a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo was able to break it.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 1-2 Quilge's codename "The Jail" was given to him due to his skill with this type of technique. The only people that cannot be held by The Jail are fellow Quincies.Bleach manga; Chapter 514, pages 6-7 *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': Quilge is capable of sensing to a far greater level, allowing him to surpass any ability that hides one's presence if he is more powerful than the opponent in question.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 9-10 Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You said that my form is eerie. That's the correct reaction. To the eyes of a treacherous Shinigami, our appearance of holy executioners should look absolutely horrifying and eerie!"Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 9 * (To Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado) "Each time I witness my victims struggling in vain the same thought occurs to me anew."Can the death of the weak truly be so wretched a sight?" It pains me to watch. Hurry and die."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 11 References Navigation pl:Kirge Opie Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Vandenreich